


Oh No He's Hot

by lalasagna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Hot Guy Lives Right Next to My New Apartment" AU, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasagna/pseuds/lalasagna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi can't stop thinking about the time he went to ask his hot neighbor for baking flour at nearly 2 in the morning and Suga can't stop thinking about the time his hot neighbor asked for baking flour at some godforsaken hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No He's Hot

It’s near midnight when Daichi realized he was in love. He was in love with, not just any volleyball player and not just any hot guy, but with the really hot volleyball player that lived right beside his new apartment.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t really sure that the really hot neighbour was a volleyball player, but he has earned himself a peek of the said hot neighbor’s living room and there were not one, not two, but three volleyballs scattered throughout the room. And those were only the parts the hot guy wasn’t covering with his probably really amazing body. If he wasn’t a volleyball player, either he manufactured volleyballs for a living or had a weird fetish for volleyball. For obvious reasons, Daichi decided to go with the volleyball theory.

And okay, maybe the really hot guy didn’t really think of him as anything other than the weird guy who asked for baking flour in the middle of the night. In his defense, his friend Asahi challenged him to a pastry making contest and although everyone knew Asahi was a genius when it came to baked goods, there was no way Daichi was going to lose—or at least go down without a fight. Despite that determined demeanor though, he was quite forgetful and completely forgot to get baking flour. And what better excuse was there to talk about the silver-haired angel he was really attracted to but never got a reason to talk to than that?

Daichi groaned about the idea a week later. Of course, Asahi won but Daichi still did a good job, according to Hinata, an old friend from college. Hinata’s boyfriend Kageyama was less blunt as he puked on a nearby garbage can.

That was how he got into his current predicament, groaning about how awkward he was that night and how perfect guy will probably try to stay out of his way forever and ever. He really just wanted to sleep, having been tired after an extra stressful day at work, but the thought of the perfect deity who was in area separated only by thin walls was keeping him wide awake. He wondered if there was any way he would be able to make himself appear more awkward to the guy and was coming to the conclusion that there was literally nothing else when he heard a knock on the door. He almost dropped the bowl he was eating popcorn from as he stood up.

He headed to open the door without thinking. A slightly sleepy but pleasant looking neighbor with disheveled gray hair and a small smile greeted him.

“Hello,” said the attractive person and Daichi forgot to breathe for a moment.

“H-Hi.” He felt like slapping himself.

“I was wondering if you had some milk? Oh, I’m sorry. This must be strange, but I’m having  a little trouble sleeping and milk always helps. And I could hear your clattering so I thought…” He trailed off, looking a bit embarrassed.

Daichi recalled the four plates he almost broke, dropping them on various hard textures, while his mind was full of the person currently in front of him. He felt his cheeks warm.

“Uh, yes. Milk.” Daichi said, “I have that. Would you like to come in for a second?”

He had said the word without thinking about it, but his neighbor looked almost relieved at the suggestion.

“My name’s Suga!” He said cheerfully. “Sugawara Koushi but everyone just calls me Suga.”

Daichi felt the name fit in his image of possibly the hottest guy in the universe.

“I’m Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Just, uh, call me Daichi.”

“Okay, Daichi-san!” Suga said as Daichi made his way to the kitchen.

While looking for the milk carton, he realized that the guy he had been crushing on for who knows how long was sitting comfortably in his couch in his apartment. He almost hyperventilated when he ran the thought through his head again. Then he reminded himself of the task at hand. It was weird. Daichi was usually able to concentrate fairly well, which proved useful for leader positions, but with Suga, he found himself dumbfounded. He reached for the milk carton and made a questioning sound at the lightness of it. He opened it.

Then he realized. He had used up all his milk since yesterday, then put the empty milk carton back in his refrigerator to remind himself to get more milk, which obviously didn’t work.

He walked back to the couch, holding the empty milk carton in hand, already visualizing Suga’s eyes falling once he relayed the information. The only reason he was even here was for the milk and Daichi didn’t have any, so he would probably leave as soon as possible. Aside from that, Daichi didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Uhm, sorry, turns out I’m out of milk,” he said.

“Oh.” But Suga’s faced looked more embarrassed than disappointed. “I actually, haha, lied about wanting milk. I just wanted to see you. So.”

“You wanted to see me?” Daichi heard his voice thin toward the end, but the revelation had him reeling.

“Uhm, yeah. You’re really attractive.” Suga laughed as if he regretted saying that. “I couldn’t really…stop thinking about you after you asked for baking flour at two in the morning.”

Daichi watched Suga’s face flush, knowing full well that his face looked similar. His previous train of thought that went like “It is midnight and there’s a hot guy in my apartment claiming that I’m attractive what is this is this a hoax am I on tv this wasn’t how I wanted to appear on tv goddamnit” completely evaporated when Suga looked up at him and smiled sheepishly.

“M-Me too,” he said, sitting beside Suga in the couch and discarding the milk carton.

“Oh, thank God. I thought I was misreading all the signs.”

“You weren’t.” Daichi said lamely, but he was too distracted by the arrival of Suga’s hand on his to think about it very much. “You’re really hot.”

Suga widened his eyes. “Have you seen yourself? Your arms are so muscled and your hair is so charming and your face is just…really great.”

Daichi smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

Suga moved forward instead of answering, wrapping his arms around tufts of short hair and pressing his lips softly against Daichi’s. They moved slowly, testing each other’s wants, the kiss lovely and nice. It was tender, which was great, but Daichi wanted more. He wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, bringing him closer, and tapped his lower lip with his tongue. Suga acquiesced with a soft sigh and they danced around each other, savoring each other’s taste. The need for air pulled them away all too soon.

Suga breathed slowly before speaking, “Daichi, I… Uhm, is it alright if I slept over? I wasn’t really lying about the not being able to sleep part, but I may have failed to mention that it was because I was thinking about you.”

Daichi knew he had a stupid smile on his face, but it was hard not to smile at something like that. “Me too.”

They moved together again, so close but not close enough and ran their hands over each other’s back. Daichi pressed soft kisses at Suga’s right cheek, reveling in the vibration against his chest as Suga giggled pleasantly. He kissed Suga’s beauty mark, right under his left eye, as Suga combed his hands through Daichi’s hair. He was never really satisfied with his hair, always too long or too short or too straight, but at that moment as he felt Suga’s firm hands going through it as if they were hands going through the pages of a fragile loved book, he wished he had dedicated all his volleyball trophies after it.

Suga smiled at him as they pulled apart. Daichi wasn’t sure if it was his tired mind or his swelling heart, but he could’ve mistaken Suga for an angel at that moment, all beautiful and bright and happy. He had trouble wrapping his mind around the idea that this beautiful human being smiling was smiling because of _him_ and even kissed him. Daichi closed his eyes, breathing deeply, trying to tell his mind to remember this moment. He felt Suga cup his face and raised his head, opening his eyes.

“Hey there,” Suga said.

“Hi,” Daichi breathed out, then started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Suga laughed with him and they sat there on the couch, all red faces and smiles. Daichi didn’t know when he last felt this contented, even when he remembered the feeling of winning in volleyball. They weren’t even doing or saying anything, just laughing at something that shouldn’t be so happy, but the subdued feeling of ‘I could get used to this’ made him happier than anything else in the world.

They decided to eat pizza and stayed up until 5 am, laughing and kissing and talking about volleyball. Daichi never expected love to be like this, slow and nurturing. In the movies, it was always passionate and strong, intense and constantly moving at top speed. And yet, as he stared at Suga sprawled on him on the couch, their legs tangled and their faces in close proximity, he knew he never wanted anything else.

They fell asleep and Suga was cooking the most amazing omelet in the world when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self-indulgent i'm not even sorry. tbh i can't imagine this ship being anything other than domestic so here you go. pls direct your requests for baking flour in the comments.


End file.
